lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
A Orquídea
A Orquídea é uma das estações da Iniciativa DHARMA, que foi primeiramente mencionada em um filme de Orientação DHARMA apresentado durante o painel de Lost na San Diego Comic Con 2007. Foi apresentado por Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse como um aperitivo para a 4ª Temporada. O vídeo é apresentado por Marvin Candle, mas ele utiliza outro nome — o nome de Candle nesse filme parece ser algo como "Edgar Halowax", porém algumas pessoas dizem ter ouvido "Edward Hourwax". De acordo com o vídeo, a Orquídea, ou "Estação 6", é uma falsa estação botânica que abriga vários coelhos brancos numerados. Parece existir nessa estação um sistema de alarme similar ao do Cisne. O propósito das pesquisas na Orquídea é descrito com "altamente volátil e potencialmente perigoso" e é feita referência ao . Introdução e apresentação O vídeo de orientação da Orquídea foi introduzido por Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse como uma oportunidade de "aprender mais sobre a Iniciativa DHARMA". Cuse descreve o filme como "algo que irá incendiar a imaginação de vocês sobre o que será visto na 4ª Temporada". Antes de rodarem o vídeo, Lindelof e Cuse contaram novamente uma história na qual o filmes foi mandado para eles após ter sido descoberto em um prédio na cidade de Narvik, Noruega, que estava por ser demolido (possivelmente o quartel da Fundação Hanso). O filme foi então, supostamente, unido e restaurado pelos escritores. Durante vários pontos do vídeo, a platéia dá risadas, o que leva a especulação que o vídeo tinha a intenção de ser uma paródia ao invés de parte factual de Lost. Porém, nenhuma fonte oficial disse que o vídeo seria uma auto-paródia, nem mesmo que poderia ser interpretado como fato real de Lost. Vídeo 2_byX_w0j-M Transcrição Veja que "... que porra?!" foi censurada por"... que diabos?!" na versão do vídeo do site da ABC. cue card with a DHARMA logo is held up as indistinct mutterings are heard. The film jerks and clarifies to show Marvin Candle. A woman is applying make-up to his face. CANDLE: I'll never get used to wearing make-up. MALE VOICE: You look great! It takes away the shine. CANDLE: Who cares if I shine? I'm a scientist, I'm not a... jumps to show a rabbit on a table. A female assistant lifts it up and passes it into Candle's arms. MALE VOICE: Turn the rabbit around, please. does so, revealing a painted number 15 on the animal's side. MALE VOICE: Got it. jumps again; an image of Gerald DeGroot is shown for a brief moment. CANDLE: Hello. I'm Doctor Edgar Halowax, and this is the Orientation Film for Station 6 of the DHARMA Initiative. As you Narvik building overlaps for a brief moment have no doubt surmised, Station 6, or "the Orchid", is not a botanical research... cut We apologize for asking you to deceive your family and colleagues. This is, of course, in the interest of their own security. The unique properties of this Island created a kind of Casimir effect, allowing us to... shot of the Room 23 film is very briefly shown, reading "God loves you as He loved Jacob". The film resumes with Candle holding the rabbit again. CANDLE: The field you have been selected to study is highly volatile and potentially dangerous. But, over the next few minutes we will demonstrate the elaborate safety measures that have been put in place to ensure... lightbulb-shaped falls from the ceiling with a loud crashing noise ... the hell?! a high shelf above Candle is another white rabbit. Several people start shouting, and the assistant runs past Candle. MALE VOICE: Hey, what is that?! What's going on...?! ASSISTANT: Oh God, it's fifteen! CANDLE: ... the fuck?! Don't let them near each other! When did you set the shift? ASSISTANT: Negative 20! recorded female voice counts backwards from ten, cutting off at "three". CANDLE: How long? ASSISTANT: Nine minutes, but we're still learning how to...! CANDLE: at camera Why is that still running? MALE VOICE: He told me to keep the camera running... CANDLE: Turn it off. Turn it off! camera cuts briefly to an upside down frame of someone riding a bicycle through the Barracks. Candle's voice can be heard very faintly, mentioning "harvesting". The film then cuts back to Candle without any alarm or chaos. CANDLE: Hello. I'm Doctor Edgar Halowax, and this is the Orientation Film for Station 6 of the DHARMA Initiative. As you have no doubt surmised, Station 6, or "the Orchid", is not a botanical research unit. film cuts off. Tradução: Links Externos *Vídeo de Orientação Orquídea *Vídeo do Painel de Lost *Efeito Casimir (Wikipédia) *TheTailSection - vídeo do Painel de Lost na Comic Con 2007, incluindo citações sobre o vídeo Orquídea. (pode conter outros spoilers) Category:Mistérios Category:Estações Dharma Category:Locais na Ilha